1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal parallax barrier, a display device and a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal parallax barrier which forms a parallax barrier for performing a three-dimensional display by controlling the alignment of liquid crystal molecules, and a display device and a liquid crystal display device which makes use of the liquid crystal parallax barrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as one of methods for displaying a three-dimensional image without using eyeglasses, there has been known a parallax barrier method. The parallax barrier method is a method where an image which is formed by cutting an image in a field of view from a right eye and an image in a field of view from a left eye into strips vertically and by alternately arranging the strip images is set behind a sheet which is referred to as a parallax barrier and in which a plurality of vertical minute slits are formed, and a three-dimensional image is displayed by allowing a viewer to observe the image through the parallax barrier.
JP 3-119889 A (patent document 1) discloses a liquid crystal display device which can display both a two-dimensional image and a three-dimensional image by constituting such a parallax barrier with a device which uses liquid crystal (hereinafter referred to as “liquid crystal parallax barrier”).